


A Rude Awakening

by been_there_pun_that



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_there_pun_that/pseuds/been_there_pun_that
Summary: An early-morning drill leads to some sleepy confessions.





	

Blaring alarms from all over the castle woke up the paladins nearly two vargas before their normal wakeup time. They quickly discovered it was a surprise drill; they couldn't form Voltron without Shiro, of course, but they still had to get to their Lions and pretend to defend the Castle from nonexistent enemies. Coran claimed it was a vital exercise to perform to keep them on their toes, but everyone knew he was just bored and liked to watch them scramble around, half-awake, in their pajamas.

Afterwards, Pidge went back to bed and Hunk stumbled to the kitchen, mumbling something about trying to make pancakes. Keith settled onto the couch in the den, still in uniform, groggily cursing Coran and his early-morning boredom. A few minutes later, Lance joined him, unceremoniously plopping down on the other side of the couch.

“I don’t think it’s worth going back to sleep,” Keith said around a yawn. “We'd just have to get back up in a varga.”

“Yeah...”

Silence fell, but it wasn’t uncomfortable: Lance stared at his shoes and Keith picked at a fingernail. A few minutes later, Keith stretched and was about to get up from the couch.  

“Keith…?” Lance said.

“What?” Keith sat back against the couch, glancing at him.

Lance exhaled deeply. “I’ve been thinking… it’s just, I’ve really misjudged you. Ever since we met, I’ve always been trying to one-up you. I thought I was somehow better than you just because you dropped out of the Garrison, but I know that really doesn’t matter.”

“Is this supposed to be news to me?”

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry. I don’t want to be like that anymore. You’re a great friend and I’m lucky to be on this team with you.”

“...Oh.” Keith coughed. “Thanks, Lance. I’m... glad we’re friends, too.”

“N-no problem. _And…_ the fact that I’ve always thought that you’re hot probably made me more nervous around you.”

Keith laughed, scooting closer to him. “Well, that’s convenient, because I think you’re pretty hot, too. That never made me nervous, though.”

“Shut it!” Lanced gave him a playful shove.

After shoving back, Keith said, still grinning, “What about all of those alien chicks you flirt with? You’re always trying to get a girlfriend wherever we go.”

“I just thought I might have a chance with them.”

“So you like girls and guys.”

“Duh. But I’ve never met a hot alien dude before… other than _you,_  Mr. Galra.”

“I’m _not_ an alien-!”

“-But my playboy days are behind me. That is… if you want to… um…?”

“I mean, yeah, we could give… dating a try, I guess. See if it feels right.”

“Yeah! Why not?”

The two young men sat in silence, unsure of how to proceed.

Keith scratched the back of his head. “Well, we've still got a varga before we have to start our duties."

"...Race you to my sleeping quarters?” Lance said.

“You’re on!”


End file.
